


Dan... Dan, I'm live streaming!

by caramel_kisses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012 mention, Accidental Coming Out, Awkward, Coming Out, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluffy, Live Stream, M/M, Nudity, flustered!dan, mostly just lovey tho, very slightly pre smut, very very slight argument, younow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramel_kisses/pseuds/caramel_kisses
Summary: "Hello, internet... I have a new reason why Dan's a fail for you, not sure how relatable this one is though. Get in here Phil," Dan said, with a half smirk half grimace on his face."I never remember to knock..."- -aka Dan comes, naked, and tries to kiss Phil because he thinks Phil's just filming a video, not actually streaming.





	Dan... Dan, I'm live streaming!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated
> 
> here's my phanfic tumblr  
> https://amazinganxietyisnotonfire.tumblr.com/

Dan woke up later than usual. He and Phil had spent the night in Dan's room because it was a million degrees and neither of them had felt like dragging the fans that Dan kept over to Phil's bedroom, where they usually slept. Being in his own bed was honestly weird for a second. He'd gotten so used to that endearingly obnoxious blue and green comforter being the first thing he saw. After stretching, the brunette decided to go see what they had for breakfast, and find Phil as well. 

As he walked down the hall he heard Phil talking about the man that had stopped him on his most recent trip to Tesco. It was quite a funny story, but Dan didn't really want to hear it again. He didn't like waking up alone after a night like /that/. Dan really did intend to come annoy Phil in the most innocent way possible, but watching Phil through the crack in the door with his blue button up and eyes ablaze with that excited glow he got while telling stories took Dan's sleepy mind in a different direction. 

"Phiiiiiil! Why are you making a video when there are so many more fun ways to spend your morning," Dan teased, his voice rough with sleep in the way that he knew Phil loved. Dan was completely stripped and his hair was it's normal amount of pre flat iron curly but also still messy from a busy night. He knew that Phil loved when he looked like this so he confidently threw himself onto Phil, tackling him and pressing his lips roughly to his boyfriend's. In the process, he knocked Phil's laptop onto the bed. 

"Dan." Phil urgently whispered, recoiling away from him. Wow, not the reaction that Dan expected. He was getting ready to be offended when he heard Phil's next words. "Dan, I'm live streaming."

The brunette's world seemed to freeze as he looked down at the computer and saw all the notifications that people were taking screenshots. He wondered how much of his ass had been flashed to the thousands of people that he was sure tuned in for this impromptu life show. He'd never cursed Phil for being popular like he did in this moment. 

"Hey, guys. I'm gonna go put pants on," he groaned, glad he didn't have to face the camera. His face was burning red, he was sure. Dan awkwardly dashed out of the room. 

Phil slowly picked up the laptop, his face still blushed. The comments exploded, obviously.

PHAN IS REAL!!!!!!!!  
o m g  
PHANNNN  
OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
lol awkward nerds in love  
!!!!!!!!!!!!  
y i k e s  
FCUKKK  
who needed ovaries anyways????  
OMFGGGGGGGG

Phil ripped his eyes away from the constant flow of comments when Dan texted him.

'try and finish up your live show, yeah? don't leave it like that'

So Phil struggled through the next twenty minutes of dodging phan questions and tittering on about Tesco and his week. He tried to ask some questions but the answers were lost in a sea of phan related comments. Once he'd been streaming for around forty-five minutes he finally gave up and said bye.

It was time for strategizing.

Dan was dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants by that time. He was still flushed red and was pacing the kitchen. "Why were you fucking streaming at a random time?" he tried to shout, but he couldn't put any venom into it. The last time they were nearly outed had been a youtube glitch, and Phil's fault if anything but this one had been entirely Dan. It was accidental, of course. "The internet just watched me nakedly tackle you. Good luck convincing them that this one was a prank," he said, with a dry half laugh.

"It'll be okay Dan, I don't think that they saw much of you... do you want to watch it?" he asked. Phil figured they needed to see what they were dealing with to do damage control as quickly as possible. 

"Can you do it?" Dan asked, his voice still wrought wth mortification. He had definitely gotten more confident over the years, with his sexuality and otherwise, but possibly accidentally exposing himself on the internet was still horrifying and he wasn't ready for the inevitable cringe attack. He wanted to hide for a little longer.

Phil nodded and grabbed his laptop. He set it so the stream would just download rather than upload onto his channel automatically. After a short download, he skimmed through to where Dan came it. It wasn't too terrible, as Dan had pushed the laptop off of him so all anyone really saw was his chest, back and the back of his thighs. It could be much, much worse. His fans had already seen most of that skin in videos. His comment implying he wanted to fuck Phil, though, was more damning. 

Phil returned to the kitchen, once he was done watching. He didn't see Dan so he quickly made them both coffee and went to look in Dan's room. Dan was there, laying on his bed watching the ceiling. His laptop was cast away to the other side of the bed and his phone was on the floor. "Coffee?" Phil offered, which Dan gratefully accepted with a tired 'thanks.' "Okay good news is you can't see anything from the waist down except for the back of your thighs for a second... though we should probably address the 'fuck me Phil'" he teased.

Phil's ploy was a success as Dan rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at his head. This was better than shutting down, which Dan sometimes did. They wouldn't survive another 2012, another one of Dan shutting down and taking everything out on him. Phil was certain they wouldn't. As the years passed Dan wasn't the only one to change, and as Phil had grown he'd begin to grow the backbone that had been absent all his life and he wouldn't let Dan drag his heart through the mud and abuse it, just to see how much it would take before fully cracking, not again. 

Dan seemed to understand this, on some level, as he was biting back any misplaced blame. "Yeah, I'm not sure we can play this one off... I mean, do we just come out?" He asked. He sat up, gesturing for Phil to come and sit with him again. 

Phil complied, taking his place on the bed. "I mean, we didn't really plan on telling the internet, but I can't see a better way out," he replied. Noticing Dan's look of anxiety he clarified, "it's not that I'm embarrassed by you, you know that right? And if you're comfortable then I'm okay with just making a video." 

Dan released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He didn't want Phil to be upset or hurt because of a dumb thing that he'd done. "I mean, leave to to me to awkwardly fumble my own damn coming out," he joked, half-heartedly. The apology that existed just beneath the surface of his words was implied. "I'll get the tripod."

\- - -

"Hello, internet... I have a new reason why Dan's a fail for you, not sure how relatable this one is though. Get in here Phil," Dan said, with a half smirk half grimace on his face. 

"I never remember to knock..."


End file.
